


Mutsurie fluff drabble collection

by Kukuri



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, SPOILER WARNING!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukuri/pseuds/Kukuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My mutsurie (fluff) drabble collection, most of them are fluff and some of them may be a bit sad. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

Mutsuki wondered many times before what ‘home’ feels like. He remembered a feeling, buried in the past, where his family was still alive. But was this a feeling of ‘home’? He wasn’t so sure about this feeling and the memories which he caged up deep inside his soul.

Until that one evening, after Shirazus death, where Urie is holding him close and placing a kiss on his forehead, telling him “Don’t worry. (It’s painful being alone.)”.

So this is what ‘home’ feels like. He almost had forgotten that warm feeling.

He realized, with Urie everywhere feels like home for him.


	2. Rainy evenings

Rainy evenings were his favorite.

It was kind of soothing, listening to the sound of raindrops on his window, hearing the storm outside, laying in his bed holding Mutsuki close to him and relaxing without thinking much about the day at work. 

He loved how Mutsuki was leaning against him, feeling his heartbeat, hearing him breath. It felt save, like no one could ever take that away from him. Of course, he would never say that out loud.

But Urie was sure that Mutsuki knew what he feels like. His knowing smile, his sweet kisses.

He really loved rainy evenings.


	3. Late night talks

They both suddenly woke up.

“I had the weirdest dream ever.”

“(What did you) dream (of)?”

“We were both standing on a rooftop and you told me to jump off. You said you will catch me in time before I get to the ground.”

“(That’s) weird…”

“…would you catch me?”

“I wouldn’t let you jump in first place.”

“But if I would fall. Would you catch me?”

“Anytime”, Urie says without hesitation. Mutsuki looks at him and even if it’s dark Urie can see his smile.

The kiss they shared after that is tender, sweet and feels like an eternity.


	4. The best thing

“You are the best thing that ever happened in my life.”

Mutsuki surprised himself with that sentence. And it seemed like Urie was surprised by that too… Or more, irritated? Mutsuki couldn’t really tell and suddenly panicked.

“Uh, I mean- you know, I just-“ 

No.

He couldn’t take that back now. He knew that Urie wasn’t really the romantic type and that he probably won’t like what Mutsuki just said while cuddling on the couch. Mutsuki absolutely regretted talking without thinking now and-

-Urie surprised him with a big hug and a long kiss. 

So much to Urie being unromantic.


	5. Date

Urie never went to a date before. 

He honestly found them very irritating and annoying. But he just couldn’t say no to his boyfriends big puppy eyes and now he finds himself sitting in a (kind of expensive) restaurant looking at the menu and wondering why he does this.

Until he looked up to meet Mutsukis gaze. His lovely smile. His wonderful face with the big, pretty eyes. His hand that moves to meet his own hand to stroke it. The feeling in his own stomach while looking at his lover.

That is, he thought to himself, totally worth it.


	6. Photographs

Photographs always tell their own stories.

Like the three little photographs Urie have in his wallet, pictures that no one ever will see.

That one picture Hori took, with Shirazu and him. It tells the story of a friendship.

Then the other picture Saiko took with him as a selfie, tells about a little made up family.

And the third one with Mutsuki… the only picture in which Urie slightly smiles, holding his lover close to him, as if he was afraid that he could run away. Mutsukis smile is bright as always.

It’s his own little story with Mutsuki.


	7. Text messages

“I’m coming home late. Don’t wait.”

“I’ll wait and scold you for making me wait :(“

“What the hell. At least I told you.”

“That was a joke, Urie-kun. I will wait because I want to~ ^//^ Please don’t make me wait for too long!”

“…we’ll see.”

“You are so mean :/… “

He almost smirked a bit about Mutsuki. Just almost, because there were some other people in the room, who were staring at him intensely because he was using his phone in a meeting.

When he came home he found Mutsuki already sleeping in his bed.

Scolding, eh?


	8. Ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Z_L, who had the idea for 'sharing an ice cream'! I hope you like it!

Urie always hated sweet things.

He doesn’t know when and why he began to dislike it. He just can’t stand it at all; ice cream was always hell, even when he was a child.

On the other side, his boyfriend loves ice cream so much. When it’s summer, Urie always found himself in a store or in an ice cream shop to bought Mutsuki some of his most favorite ice cream. 

After finishing his ice cream happily, Mutsuki tends to forget Urie hates sweet things, kisses him and apologizes after that.

But Urie doesn’t mind sharing sweet things like that.


	9. McDonalds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something funny in the dark lights of tg:re at the moment.

“No McDonalds after a mission again.”

Urie looks pissed while watching the others eat that unhealthy stuff. Saiko seems like she is in heaven and Higemaru just crams the french fries in his mouth. Even Aura and Shao seem to enjoy the McDonalds shit and eating some greasy and disgusting burgers.

“Why?” Mutsuki asks, while grabbing some french fries he shares with Urie (‘sharing’, Urie won’t touch that trash.)

“It’s unhealthy and makes you fat.”

“The kids seem to enjoy it”, Mutsuki says smiling and watching the others and Urie has to agree.

Their kids really seem to like it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first english work, so if you find any spelling or grammar errors please tell me! 
> 
> You have suggestions for the next drabble? Feel free to contact me through my tumblr (http://sonnenherz.tumblr.com) or through the comment section~
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
